warframeguytounefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Update 20
Les updates sont sont des correctifs et des ajouts occasionnels ou la suppression d'informations et/ou de fonctionnalités du jeu. L'update suivante est la version 20: ;CENTURIA SYANDANA Take command with this imposing cloak. ;AVIA ARMOR SET Streamlined decorative armor in the style of the Furis and Sybaris. ;NEW WARFRAME AUGMENTS (Maxed values) ;Nezha: ;PYROCLASTIC FLOW Fire Walker Augment: Accumulate 150% of the damage Fire Walker deals, unleashing it in a trail of fire that lasts 10s. ;Inaros: ;NEGATION SWARM Scarab Swarm Augment: Scarab armor protects Inaros from status effects, consuming 3% bonus armor for each effect resisted. ;Titania: ;BEGUILING LANTERN Lantern Augment: Attracted enemies take 100% more melee damage from all squadmates. ;Ivara: ;PIERCING NAVIGATOR Navigator Augment: Each hit increases the projectile's crit chance by 10% up to a max of 50%. ;Earn these now through Syndicate Offerings! ;UI Changes A new setting called Menu Scale has been added under Options > Interface (was previously HUD). *‘Full’ Menu Scale scales to match your resolution. *‘Legacy’ Menu Scale will appear similar to pre Update 20 except diegetic screens(Mods, Foundry, etc) scale as well. You will only see the difference in resolutions larger than 1080p. *‘Custom’ Menu Scale is set and determined by you. |changes = *The Furis has received an updated look and given the PBR treatment! *You can now replay The New Strange quest! As with other replayable quests, completion rewards are not given- enjoy the lore! *Tweaked rewards for Caches in Void Sabotage missions so that the harder mission is more rewarding overall. *Quests that you are viewing to replay will now show the rewards as ‘acquired’ as you will not receive them again by replying the quest. *Captura controls list now use more of the screen space on larger resolutions. *Changed open door light material in the Grineer Sealab tileset to green instead of orange. *Locked doors will now appear as ‘off’ (no color) instead of glowing red. This was causing confusion for colorblind players. *Removed Cold damage over time in the Corpus Ice Planet Defense tileset. *Removed requirement to go back to the Liset between some early stages of The New Strange if playing from the Relay. *Removed reticle scale based on spread. |fixes = *Fixed a rare crash that occurred when playing The New Strange quest. *Fixed being unable to pick a Relic for the next Endless Void Fissure round if a Host migration occurs during the Reward Selection screen. *Fixed Nezha’s Warding Grace Augment not ending when all Energy has been consumed. *Fixed Octavia’s ability FX and music continuing indefinitely if cast before a Host migration. *Fixed Clients hearing the Octavia Host bass and drum track from their Mandachord song after a Host migration. *Fixed Ash being able to insta-kill the Juggernaut by doing a finisher. Finishers are unable to be performed on the Juggernaut/Juggernaut Behemoth. *Fixed trading for the Ignis Wraith Blueprint resulting in having the Ignis Wraith Research in an unqualified Dojo. *Fixed Captura input filters conflicting with Warframe Abilities input filters (for ex. you could not use Mesa's Peacemaker and then toggle the camera, now you can!). *Fixed Arsenal changes not being saved when loading up a Captura Scene from the Arsenal. *Fixed Chroma’s Idle animation not breathing actual fire. *Fix a potential case where Challenge progress (Achievements, Junction tasks) may not be updated under high latency conditions. *Fixed Zenistar Charge attacks increasing the attack speed when equipped with the Dominion Skin. *Fixed a Vaulted Relic being rewarded as Daily Tribute. *Fixed the collision of Defense targets in Defense and Mobile Defense missions being rotated for Clients relative to the mesh. *Potential fix for Clients not seeing Interception UI after a Host migration. *Fixed Chroma's Dynasty Skin loincloth lingering with the pelt instead of his undersuit when casting Effigy. *Fixed the Riv Elite Leg Guard sitting incorrectly on Excalibur. *Fixed a hitch that occurs when another player joins a relay or Dojo. *Fixed pets bending their necks awkwardly to look up when in the Arsenal. They will now look forward when in the Arsenal. *Fixed interacting with your Kubrow/Kavat in the Helminth Infirmary causing the door to close/remain closed on you. *Fixed the Dex Nouchali Syandana clipping on Rhino and Chroma. *Fixed the Ripkas not attaching properly to Chroma’s Dynasty Skin *Fixed the Spitefire Graxx Syandana floating a bit on Valkyr Prime with the Gersemi or Graxx Skin. *Fixed Phorid visually flickering when approached. *Fixed Limbo’s FX lingering when attempting to fade out during Statis. *Fixed being able to go through physical obstacles by spamming Transference. *Fixed Transferring to the Operator causing a script error. *Fixed Octavia’s Amp causing a script error. *Fixed the objective marker in the ‘Talk to Simaris’ stage of Octavia’s Anthem directing you to Darvo instead of Simaris. *Fixed total Defense time not being spread evenly between Defense targets in the Asteroid Mobile Defense mission which includes the cryopod (mission is slightly shorter now). *Fixed offset selectable zones in the Syndicate World State Window. *Fixed missing/double Transmissions in the first mission of The New Strange. *Fixed “" appearing instead of the exclamation mark icon when in the Mandachord screen in French and German. *Fixed long usernames appearing split up into multiple lines in the squad UI. *Fixed the Arsenal Configuration screen text extending beyond designated boundaries. *Fixed the Sari Syandana not closing when on the Landing Craft. *Fixed the Sari Syandana not closing when aiming. *Fixed Baro Chat emoji not using emoji color from Settings. *Fixed various localization errors. ;Conclave Changes & Fixes *Entering Limbo’s Rift now removes shields. Exiting the Rift starts the Shield recharge delay timer. *Fixed Limbo’s Rift Surge not transferring to players outside of the Rift. }} ;EMINENCE SUGATRA The signature Sugatra of Chroma Dynasty and his mighty Dominion sword skin. Chroma Dynasty Glyph is also available! ;Invasion Changes & Fixes *Accelerated the Grineer/Corpus Invasion schedule. Downtime between attacks is now 12-24 hours instead of 24-48. *Increased the amount of Construction Progress earned when an invading faction raids an opponent’s node. *Invasions now advertise which mission type you'll be running for each faction when you hover over the Star Chart node and when choosing a mission from the Invasion screen. *Fixed attacker/defender missions not cycling every 15 minutes as they were intended to do since Update 19. ;Mirage Change Mirage abilities now see the light more often than they used to. Previously, Mirage’s Eclipse would feel inconsistent when running through levels while going in and out of lit areas. This change will allow Eclipse to deal heavier damage as it will see light more often, but also increases Prism's damage and range by 15-20% average, as it too is affected by light! ;Conclave Changes *Increased Frost's Avalanche range in Conclave. *Reduced Mag's Crush range in Conclave. *Removed the Impair debuff from Mag's Crush in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Snipetron Vandal in Conclave. *Reload While Holstered Mods can no longer be used with AOE weapons in Conclave. *Increased Flight Speed Mods can no longer be used with AOE weapons in Conclave. *Reduced AOE range of Miter with the Thundermiter Mod from 2.5 to 2m in Conclave. *Increased Nezha's Divine Spears range in Conclave *Fixed the Lunaro HUD not scaling to the screen. *Fixed an issue with the Restore Health on Kill and Restore Shields on Kill Conclave Mods not activating correctly and added HUD buff icons to show when they are active. *Added a Range indicator effect on Mag’s Crush. |changes = *Valana should now be hooked up properly (3rd time is the charm!) *Octavia now has a volume slider so you can turn off other Octavias in Options->Audio. *Disabled lockdowns on the first mission of the Octavia’s Anthem quest. Lockdowns were causing pathing issues for the music trail. *Made improvements to the music note navigation in Octavia’s Anthem quest. *Adjusted Buzlok's +50% crit chance with Beacon attached to Additive instead of Multiplicative as intended *Kuva Jesters now take normal ability damage (not CC damage) when attached to either the Kuva Guardian or you. |fixes = *Fixed a popular crash that could result from corrupted downloads. *Fixed rewards changing if a Host migration takes place during an endless Void Fissure mission. *Fixed being unable to pick a Relic for next round during an endless Void Fissure mission, if a Host migration occurs during the Reward Selection screen. *Fixed a case where Valkyr can get stuck in Hysteria. *Fixed Valkyr continuing to have her Talons equipped after Hysteria is deactivated if a player was joining the game while the ability was being activated. *Fixed Nikana weapons not being able to stealth-finish Infested Chargers. *Fixed the initial spin attack pull of the Telos Boltace pulling enemies through the Rift. *Fixed wonky ground textures in the Corpus Outpost Defense tileset. *Fixed Cysts not appearing properly on Octavia. *Fixed Octavia’s Mallet staying behind in the Simulacrum if you cast it and then use the Arsenal. *Fixed volume sliders in Mandachord lerping linearly instead of exponentially. *Fixed Vaulted Prime Warframes have "limited time" text overlapping item descriptions. *Fixed the Kuva Fortress appearing black in the Starchart if you have Dynamic Lighting disabled. *Fixed Kuva Guardians sometimes appearing invisible in-mission. *Fixed being able to kill non-participants in the Dojo Dueling room. *Fixed Clan-chat moderators text showing in purple in Dojos; they will not lurk with stealthy kicks the same as they do in Clan chat. *Fixed a script error when viewing holster selection when you've purchase more than one position in the list. *Fixed a script error when casting Mirage’s Prism. *Fixed a script error when casting Rhino’s Charge. *Fixed random volume changes that would occur while playing bard emote songs *Fixed enemies attacking each other in MR7 Test. They will now properly spawn in succession instead of together. *Fixed cases where dioramas with very long descriptions would clip offscreen on larger resolutions *Fixed being unable to select items in chat with a chat scale greater than 100 }} Do you hear the music, Tenno? Faint memories of the Mandachord orchestra linger, and Suda wishes you follow it. Do as the Cephalon requests and be rewarded knowledge of an instrument from another time, the Mandachord. But, take caution... following her instructions may lead you down a twisted path... Visit the Cephalon Suda Enclave in the Relay, and speak to Suda to start the quest. You must have the Second Dream quest completed to do so. Octavia’s Anthem is a replayable quest! If you would like to experience it again, visit your Codex and select “Replay Quest”. ;New Warframe: Octavia Compose her song and then conduct the mighty Mandachord, turning bass, beat and melody into an anthem of devastation. Get Octavia today by purchasing her in the Market for Platinum, or by completing Octavia’s Anthem to get her Blueprint. Her parts can be found in the following ways: *By facing your fears of the Infested: Rotation B of Orokin Derelict Survival *By mastering your Musical abilities: completing the Organ 'note match' puzzle on Lua (not one of the Seven Principles). Completing this puzzle spawns a loot crate that will contain an Octavia Blueprint piece! Please note this puzzle does not spawn on Lua Mobile Defense missions. *By revisiting Lua and by discovering new Caches on Lua Exterminate missions. ;OCTAVIA'S ABILITIES: *'Passive:' Briefly replenish energy for Octavia and nearby allies when abilities are activated. *'Mallet (Percussion)' **Rhythmically beats damage into nearby enemies and draws their fire. Damage inflicted on the Mallet increases its lethality. *'Resonator (Bass)' **Launches rollerball that charms foes to follow it. When it vanishes, charmed enemies stagger. Combines with the Mallet to create a roving ball of musical devastation. *'Metronome (Melody)' **Grants buffs to those who consistently perform actions in time to Octavia’s music. Timed jumps offer the Vivace speed buff. Crouching on the beat grants cloaking with the Nocturne buff. Firing rhythmically bestows Opera a multishot buff. Timed melee swings gives the Forte damage buff. ***Please note: In missions with multiple Octavias present, the UI will indicate buffs for every active Octavia, but you'll only benefit from the strongest of those buffs. *'Amp' **Draws power from the decibel level of sound in the area and uses it to amplify a damage buff for Octavia and her allies. It also doubles the damage and range of nearby Mallets. ;Mandachord Conduct your very own symphony, Tenno. Octavia’s abilities are powered by the Mandachord, a formidable tool used to mix Melody, Bass, and Percussion into a harmony of destruction. Compose a song before entering the battle by going to your Arsenal, selecting the Appearance tab, and hitting the “Mandachord” button. ;How to use the Mandachord: In this guide, we will be using the Adau Instruments to get you started on composition since they are the default Mandachord Instruments. There are also 4 other Instruments available in the Market for Platinum if you own Octavia: *Alpha Instruments *Beta Instruments *Druk Instruments *Gamma Instruments Each Instrument is in the same key (D minor Pentatonic), so if you’re feeling adventurous try mixing and matching Instruments to create unique compositions. The Mandachord is comprised of 4 bars which are represented by the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 (seen in the background of each bar). Placing one note at the start of each bar is a whole note. Each bar is divided into quarters which are represented by the vertical lines. The tempo is set to 120 beats per minute, meaning each bar is 2 seconds long, and each slot is a 16th note. 1. The first thing you will need to do is to hit the "Clear Notes" menu button. This will give you a clean slate from which to start composing! You may find it easier to loop the first bar to establish a beat. To do this, select "Bar 1" under the Loop heading in the menu. The fastest way to start your composition is to tackle the Percussion track first! Using the Adau Instruments, place the outer drum sound on every quarter note, the second drum sound on the first note of the first bar, and the third drum sound in the third slot of every quarter: 2. The Bass section of the Adau Instruments was recorded from a real string, brass, and woodwinds mix. Try placing a note on the first beat of the second and third quarter notes, in the slots furthest from the outer ring. Just for fun, try clicking on some of the other empty slots: You will notice the pitch rises as you move towards the outer ring of the Mandachord. Each Instrument works this way, enabling your notes to sound at the same pitch with different Instruments. Other Instruments have different bass-only sounds for this section as well, so feel free to experiment. 3. The Melody section of the Adau Instruments is a real choir that we recorded specifically for Update 20: Octavia’s Anthem.Try putting a Melody note on the first 16th note of the first quarter and on the fourth quarter note as seen in this picture: You can also form chords by placing notes together on the same beat! 4. You can easily copy the pattern you have just created by using the “Copy Notes” menu button. Scroll to the other 3 bars using the center ring and arrange your notes into slightly different patterns to add variety to your composition as it plays. Experiment with removing or adding beats in between others. Try moving the Melody notes around to form a pattern that evolves as the Mandachord plays: 5. Mix it up! Now you are ready to add different Instruments into your composition. You can do this by clicking on any of the Instruments at the top right of the screen. Preview the sounds in each Instrument to choose the one you like. 6. Want to create a dance beat? Load up the Beta Instruments and arrange the kick drum so that it plays on every quarter note, and the snare drum so that it plays on the second and fourth quarter notes. For the the final touch, arrange the hi-hat to play on every eighth note: 7. Then arrange the Bass notes so one is playing on every quarter, and then add a bit of Melody: ;Final tips: *Try maintaining the same Percussion throughout your composition. *Start off by playing the lowest notes for the Bass in the first bar, and then increasing their pitch in each subsequent bar. Do the same for the Melody section. The key to getting good results is to slightly change the notes that are playing from bar to bar. *There are composition note limits: **The Bass track has a 16 note limit per composition. **The Melody track has a 16 note limit per composition. **The Percussion track has a 26 note limit per composition. *Use the “Volume Mixer” to adjust the volume for each track. *Use “Track Isolation” to toggle each track on and off. *Use “Reload” to revert any new changes back to the original selected/saved song. *Don’t forget to save your compositions into a song slot. You can save a total of 5 songs! *Use “Load Song” to select one of your custom songs or one of the default Instrument songs to load into the Mandachord. ;All songs are freely shareable! Here’s how: In order to send and receive songs, you must own Octavia. Typing Song in chat will bring up a list of your saved songs to chose from. Hovering your cursor over a song will play it for easy selection: Once you have selected a song to share, a link with its title will appear in chat for others to save. Clicking on a song link will give you the following instructions on how to load the song into your own Mandachord: Once you have the song loaded into your Mandachord, you are free to edit it. You can also save shared songs, but keep in mind the 5 song slot limit. ;Enter 'Captura'! (New Photobooth mode) Show off your favorite Warframe and Fashion ‘Frame with the new Captura feature. Use a vast array of tools to compose the perfect shot. Choose from numerous available locations, spawn in enemies, slow down, or speed up time and compose a stunning photograph. Add more depth to your composition with dozens of filters, special effects and graphic options. ;How to access Captura: Head to the Arsenal and select your Warframe Appearance tab. There you will see a new button titled Captura on the bottom right. Upon launching Captura, you can select from the following Captura Scenes: *CORPUS SHIP MAINTENANCE SCENE *GRINEER GALLEON CARGO SCENE *INFESTED SHIP HOLOGRAM SCENE Each Syndicate also offers their own themed Captura Scene, available at a Standing price. Interested in applying your own background scene or having a solid color background to your Captura images? Visit Simaris in the Relay to purchase the Color Key Scene for Standing. Teshin also has Conclave Scenes to offer, visit him the in the Relay to add these to your Captura Scene selection. Be sure to share your Captura screenshots with the Community- we can’t wait to see how creative you get! https://forums.warframe.com/topic/776648-update-20-share-your-captura-screenshots/ ;New Weapons ;Tenora A high tempo rifle. Choose between automatic and semi automatic fire to lay waste to your enemies. Its primary fire rewards increased accuracy and fire rate with consistent shooting. Its alt fire will load up 10 ammo before being shot in a single blow. The Tenora can be purchased in the Market for Platinum or researched in the Tenno Lab Dojo room. ;Pandero This fan hammer pistol, like the Tenora, also has two firing modes. Its semi-automatic primary fire will please sharpshooters. Its alt fire packs a punch (several) by emptying its entire clip in one trigger pull, but hold steady, the shots also have some kick to them. The Pandero can be purchased in the Market for Platinum or you can purchase its Blueprint in the Market for crafting. ;New Customizations! ;Mucusk Syandana A crown of bone spawns a mass with writhing, meaty infested tentacles. ;Macak Wukong Alt Helmet An alternate helmet for Wukong. ;Cadenza Octavia Alt Helmet An alternate helmet for Octavia. ;Myrdin Kavat Armor Accentuate the Kavat’s sleek profile with this enchanting decorative armor! ;Helminth Charger Reskinned & Changes Who is this gangly creature on your Landing Craft?! Who let this malformed Infested inside?! KILL IT WITH FIR- oh wait, that’s the newly reskinned Helminth Charger! With a whole new look comes a new attitude. New Precept: Proboscis - Helminth Charger whips a proboscis out at an enemy within 15m, pulling them back and dealing 25 damage. The ‘Charge’ Precept has been changed to Trample: The Helminth Charger rushes an enemy, dealing 35 damage to all in its path. For those of you looking for the original Charger model, you can find the Helminth Degenerate Pattern as a Cosmetic Option in the Market available for Credits! ;Expanded Arsenal Stats! Sometimes your weapons do so much more than Primary Fire! To highlight the alternate capabilities of some of your weapons, your Arsenal has been upgraded with alternate fire stats to help you see your equipment’s true potential. Any weapon with an Alt-Fire mode now have stats in the Arsenal! This includes: ;Primary Weapons: *Javlok, Buzlok, Ferrox, Harpak, Hind, Mutalist Quanta, Penthera, Paracyst, Penta, Quanta (Vandal), Stradavar, Tenora, Zarr ;Secondary Weapons: *Azima, Euphona Prime, Kulstar, Pandero, Talons ;New Emotes! 5 new emotes are available for your hip-shaking convenience! *Glissade Narta *Maestro Narta *Poise Narta *Tempo Narta *Pendulum Narta ;Dedicated Music Zones: The Relays and Maroo’s Bazaar now offer dedicated music zones, where you can share your Mandachord compositions and boogie down with fellow Tenno. Simply bring Octavia to one of the areas marked with the symbol in the spoiler below, and select any of the Narta emotes listed above to start the party. Dojos have a “free for all” policy when it comes to sharing your Mandachord compositions. Team up with your Clan to create symphonies in the comfort of your own Dojo, without concern of getting a noise complaint. ;General Additions: *Out of world leaderboards for Trials now include the 'date achieved' for the all time records. If you need a refresher on where these are, find the links here: **http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/trialNightmareStats.php **http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/trialStats.php **http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/trialGolemStats.php **We have also fixed missing Jordas Verdict Leaderboards in game, as well as issues with sorting and emptiness of the *Law of Retribution Trials Leaderboards. *Added item name and description to the Gear selection screen. *Added detailed information to Energy/Health/Ammo Restores to tell you how much you'll be getting how often on each burst. *Added drag ability to sliders in the Options screen. *The Latron, Sicarus, and Hikou have all received PBR treatment. *The Furis and Afuris have received the PBR treatment! *Added scrollbar for ability descriptions and stats if they exceed window boundaries. *Added the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture to the Codex so that it may be linked in chat. *Added the ability to sort by Lens type in the Arsenal *Added a new Ayatan Sculpture. The Valana Ayatan Sculpture can be acquired in-world as an addition to the discoverable Ayatan! *To improve performance, added a small delay between each explosion when activating the alt-fire on certain weapons (e.g. Simulor, Penta). *Added an error message and a visual indicator to items that can't be traded when selecting items for trade. *DX11: **Improved multi-monitor support: Warframe should remember which screen was set to fullscreen **Going from windowed to fullscreen should no longer end up with resolution and refresh rate being incorrect ;4K UI Support! If you've been playing Warframe with 4K Resolution and been struggling with the UI, we are happy to inform you that 4K UI support is here! Want more information? Check out our Dev Workshop on 4K UI support: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/768882-4k-ui-support/ ;Renamable Mod Configurations! It's finally here! No longer are your Mod Configurations limited to just 'Config A, Config B, Config C'! You can now customize the names of each Config! ;UI Quality of Life (QoL) & New Features We've added a number of QoL features to Warframe's UI with Update 20: Octavia's Anthem: *When playing an Endless Mission with AABC reward rotation or a mission with hidden Caches, the UI that reveals which reward has been earned has been updated with a new look! *You can now multi-purchase items from Syndicates and Baro Ki' Teer! *You can now exchange Stacks of Prime Parts for Ducats using the Middle Mouse Button (the same feature already exists for selecting a stack of Mods to convert to Endo). *There is now a Research Tab in the Clan Profile Screen! *You can now link your Clan in Chat - anyone looking to recruit should make note of this! *You will now only see categories in your Foundry, Mod, and Inventory screen that have items within. *You can now swap your Loadouts from the Solar Map - Loadout descriptions are now viewable upon being hovered over. *Numbers have been added to the Sanctuary's Practice Mastery Rank Tests so you know which test you're entering for practice of Qualification. *We have Updated the visuals of our Friends and Clan UI pages! Fresh new screenshots await you! *An 'All' category has been added to your Inventory screen, along with a Search bar! *Trading flow improvements have been added! We now have added a final confirmation dialogue for a trade that lists the items being traded and requiring a final confirmation from both sides. i.e. "You are about to trade an Unranked Prime Chamber for 1000 Platinum?" and confirmation by button press or mouse click from both sides before "Trade Completed". This is one last review of the manifest to ensure you're certain of your trade. *Added the ability to click on items in a Player’s Trade Menu, opening another screen with more details (much like clicking on a Linked item in Chat). Songs up for sale will also play for one loop using this feature. *By typing /join of player into Chat, you can attempt to join their lobby if no restrictions are in place (Solo, etc). *Added blur to offered item background in trade window to help with readability. ;Weapon Disposition UI Change: Disposition is now displayed as dots from 1 to 5. This change should remove the confusion caused by the previous “Faint/Neutral/Strong” ratings. A Disposition of 1 is the equivalent of the previous “Faint” Disposition, while a Disposition of 5 is the equivalent of the previous “Strong” Disposition. This change also allows a more accurate rating, with five possibilities instead of the previous three. A weapon’s Disposition can be seen in the Arsenal under the “Upgrade” section. ;Dojo Changes Dojo sessions are now hosted using the Relay system! This means that Dojo sessions will be no longer be handled with the Host and Client method, eliminating potential host migrations or other host-related connectivity issues. Clan members will be able to invite other Tenno to the Dojo and leave without forcing their invitees out as well. For performance’s sake, the Instance limit for Relays also applies to this new system. You and 49 other Tenno will be able to visit the Dojo at the same time before another Instance is created, and any modifications done to the Dojo will still propagate across each Instance simultaneously. As a result of these changes, “Host” will be removed from the Clan Roles list since any and all Clan members will now be able to access the Dojo at all times. Trading in the Dojo now works similarly to trading in the Maroo's Bazaar where players can "set up shop". The trading post still shows all players in the Dojo with trades remaining for the day, but Players can now start a trade from the Trading Post or by interacting with another Player who is in trading mode. Duelling will use the original Dojo hosting system, where it will create one session for the duelling Tenno. Players will be able to trade in the Duelling Room, but not during a Duelling Session. ;Mastery Rank-Up Screen Changes A new and improved Mastery Rank-Up screen is here! When you become eligible for a rank-up, a new option to initiate your test will appear at the top of the pause menu (instead of directly under your name). Upon selecting to start your test, a new screen appears that shows you what Mastery Rank test you’re about to attempt, what rewards you will receive upon a successful completion, and helpful hints! See it in action: https://twitter.com/PabloPoon/status/839946792078831616 ;New Clan Ranks System! In addition to the Dojo hosting changes, Clan Affinity will be awarded depending on the amount of effort expended towards bettering one’s Clan. This Clan Affinity will contribute to the Clan’s Rank and is awarded as follows: *The first time you construct an Oracle Room, Bio Lab, Chem Lab, Energy Lab, Tenno Lab, Orokin Lab, Duelling Room and Obstacle Course. *The first time you construct a Trading Post, Treasury, and Temple of Honor. *Upon completion of Clan Research. The amount of Clan Affinity earned by building Rooms or Decorations are listed in their respective selection screens; Research entries have been given the same treatment within the Lab UI. A Research tab has also been added to the Clan Profile, which will list all research and its state of completion per Lab! Don’t worry if your Clan has already done all or part of the above tasks - the rewards are retroactive! The appropriate amount of Clan Affinity has been given to all existing Clans with this Update. All existing Clans are currently at the initial Rank, regardless of their Clan Affinity. Once its members complete the Ascension Ceremony, the Clan will Ascend to the highest Clan Rank attainable with their current amount of Affinity. What is this Ascension Ceremony? If you have earned enough to reach the next Rank, a new Decoration called the Ascension Altar will become active! To participate in this Ceremony, a clan member simply needs to interact with this device. Depending on your Clan Tier, a certain number of members must partake in this ceremony in order to reach Ascension, but under no time limit. Participants will immediately be awarded Endo upon interacting with the Altar, and any remaining Clan members will be able to interact with the Altar and receive an Endo reward within 72 hours after the Ascension Ceremony has been completed. Participants from Clans who have enough Clan Affinity to Ascend multiple Ranks will be rewarded with Endo from each individual Rank. The required number of participants per Tier are as follows: *Ghost: 1 *Shadow: 5 *Storm: 15 *Mountain: 30 *Moon: 50 The amount of Endo awarded per Clan Rank is as follows: *Rank One: 1,000 *Rank Two: 2,000 *Rank Three: 3,000 *Rank Four: 4,000 *Rank Five: 5,000 *Rank Six: 6,000 *Rank Seven: 7,000 *Rank Eight: 8,000 *Rank Nine: 9,000 For Clans who have earned the current max Clan Affinity at the time of this update, completing the Ascension Ceremony will award each participant (and any other player who interacts with the Altar within 72 hours after its completion) with a grand total of 45,000! To remove any confusion between these new Clan Ranks and the existing ones, Clan Hierarchy is now used to describe a player’s position within the Clan, whether they are a Warlord or an Initiate. All of these changes are the foundation for a larger system planned for release later this year, so stay tuned, Tenno! ;Corpus Enemy Additions & Changes ;New Corpus Ratel are here! Sniper Crewman now are able to deploy mini-robots known as Ratel. These fast-moving mini robotics units are quick and can quickly overwhelm even the strongest Tenno - take them out at the source! We have increased the spawn chance of Sniper Crewman in Corpus missions. We have also reduced the spawn chance of Sapping Ospreys (which will mean less Sapper Mines) and lowered the maximum allowable simultaneous instances of Sapping Ospreys. ;Nullifier Changes Bow and Sniper lovers rejoice! A new strategy for annihilating Nullifiers is now available. Nullifier backpacks are now equipped with Projector Drones that are deployed overhead. These Projector Drones are the power source behind the Nullifiers’ bubbles, and determine the growth, size, and vitality of the bubble. Here is what you can expect from the Nullifiers’ updated backpacks: *When alerted for the first time, Nullifiers will deploy their Projector Drone to create a bubble. *When in contact with varying ceiling heights, the Projector Drone will adjust its own height and reduce the size of the bubble to remain targetable. *If the bubble has been popped, the Projector Drone will return to the backpack for a brief period of time before being deployed again. *If the Projector Drone is destroyed, the bubble will pop and render the Nullifier permanently unable to make bubbles. *Projector Drone health scales with enemy level. *Fixed Nullifiers so that stealth finisher targets don’t grow the bubble, as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/765409-bug-with-nullifiers-and-stealth-kills ;World State Window Changes. *The World State Window now has progressive disclosure and will only display the missions and Categories for content in which a player has met the criteria. Some of this is partially in place, but this is a more exhaustive change that ensures new players are not overwhelmed by seeing content they cannot play. **Alerts will only appear in the World State Window if you have the planet unlocked. **Invasions will only show if you have the planet unlocked. **Sorties will only become visible after completing The War WIthin. **Syndicate Daily Missions only appear if a player is a member of a Syndicate. **Void Fissures will not appear until a player obtains their first Relic ;Limbo Revisited: Limbo is a Warframe with one of the most complicated skillsets. When his skills are mastered, he becomes an unstoppable force of Rift manipulation. While many have perfected the Limbo, there's been a general sense he needs to be revisited to make the mastering feel more rewarding. With this Update, we have revisited Limbo. Changes to Limbo include the following: ;Passive: While in the Rift, Limbo receives a slight Energy regeneration. Additionally, enemies killed in the Rift will grant Limbo 10 Energy. ;Rift Walk: Movement Activated Ability: Limbo darts in and out of different Planes of existence at no Energy cost. Tapping the roll key (default binding Shift) will shift Limbo between the Rift and Material Plane. Shifting into the Rift leaves behind a tear that, for a brief period of time (5s), Limbo and Allies can use it to enter the Rift. Limbos that enter the Rift through the tear can remain in the Rift as long as they please, unlike Allies who have temporary access. ;1. Banish: Send enemies and Allies within a small radius into or out of the Rift for a period of time. Banish targets must be in the same Plane as Limbo to be affected. For example, Limbo must be in the Material Plane to Banish Material Plane targets to the Rift and vice versa. Banished enemies will take damage when casted and will be knocked down for a brief period of time. ;2. Stasis: Stop Banished enemies in their tracks by putting them in Stasis for a period time. Toggle the ability on and move within the Rift to strategically set up shots around enemies affected by Stasis. Projectiles will stay suspended until the Stasis timer runs out, until toggled off, or until the 300 projectile limit has been reached, upon which your torrent of projectiles will be launched at the enemy. ;3. Rift Surge: Void energy surges through Limbo and into the Rift, charging enemies within it. Charged enemies that cross over to the Material Plane will Banish themselves and nearby enemies back into the Rift. When charged enemies die outside of the Rift, they surge and transfer the charge to nearby enemies. ;4. Cataclysm: Bridging the Rift and Material Planes, Cataclysm creates a sphere of Void Energy that shifts enemies within its radius into the Rift. During its creation and final collapse, enemies stumble and take damage. The sphere’s final collapse deals damage to enemies both in and out of the sphere, and scales based on the health and shields of ALL enemies in the Rift. ;Additional changes: *Mission objective items, such as Datamass, can now be carried in and out of the Rift Plane. However! Be careful not to drop these items in the Rift Plane, as they can only be picked up in the Material Plane. *Allies in Cataclysm's sphere can now collect pickups including mission objective items. *The Rift Torrent Augment Mod will now grant Limbo a damage increase (15/20/25/30%) for every enemy affected by Rift *Surge and has had it’s description changed to reflect this. *Toned down the FX while in the Rift. ;Weapon Balance Pass: As we near the staggering number of 300 weapons (including variants), the task of balancing grows increasingly daunting. At its core, Warframe is a co-operative game; having powerful tools is a boon to a team rather than a disadvantage. However, there are a few weapons that have such a dominating effect in missions that co-operative missions essentially become solo. Aside from the handful of dominating weapons, there are even more that have been overlooked. We have taken a look at our Arsenal and adjusted many weapons - mostly Primaries at this time. Everything below is subject to change - this is our current plan and gives you a general idea of what is coming! We have buffed 10 underpowered weapons which have unique mechanics that have been overlooked due to their poor stats. ;Miter The Miter is one of the oldest examples of killer concept with lackluster results. The next Update will bring the following: *Increased chance of dismemberment on kills. *Increased speed of Projectiles. *Charge time has been halved. *Critical Chance of 5% for a quick shot. *Critical Chance of 10% for a charged shot. *Hit detection is now based on the size of the Sawblade. *Mastery Rank increased to 6. ;Harpak The Harpak's stats aren't the worst in the scheme of Primaries, but it has received some love since it is often overlooked. *Recoil has been reduced on the Primary Fire. *The Alt-Fire Charge time has been removed - it is now an instant harpoon. *The Critical Chance has been increased to 20%. *Increased the range of the Alt-Fire from 15 meters to 40 meters. *Increased the flight speed of the Alt-Fire and updated the FX. *Adjusted pull strength of the Harpak’s alt fire to have enemies more likely to end up near you. ;Hind The Hind has more nicknames than most Primaries (Baguette, etc), but not as much use. *We've added a single-shot Semi-Auto Alt Fire to the Hind that has increased Damage, Critical, and Status Chance. ;Panthera Like the Miter, the Panthera is a killer idea with lackluster execution. We've made the following changes: *Primary Fire has been switched to Automatic, and the fire rate has been increased. *The Status Chance of Primary Fire has been increased to 20% *Critical Hit Chance of Primary Fire is now 10% *The Critical Multiplier is now 2x. *Ammo Requirement is reduced to 2. *Secondary Fire Status chance is now 35% *Critical hit Chance of Secondary is now 25% *Hit detection is now based on the size of the projectile. *Mastery Rank is now 7. ;Paracyst The Paracyst is one of the more spine-tingling weapons in the Arsenal that really runs with the Infested theme. *The damage of the Primary Fire has been increased by 5. *Updated the FX of the projectiles of the Primary Fire. *Increased the range of the Alt-Fire tether to 50 m. *The Status Chance of the Primary and Secondary Fire has been increased to 30% *The Critical Chance of Primary Fire has been increased to 10% *Mastery Rank is now 5. ;Mutalist Quanta One of the more abstract Weapons that uses the Alt-Fire mechanic, the Mutalist Quanta has confused people since launch. *The Mutalist Quanta is getting more of a mechanic change rather than just stats. *It will have its Alt-Fire stack similar to the Simulor to make a large Infested Orb that you can shoot through for additional stats. ;Buzlok The Buzlok and its homing mechanism has been used for many creative moments - but ultimately this weapon has been overlooked. *The Ammo Requirement for the Secondary Homing has been reduced to 2. *Physical Damage distribution has been adjusted to 50% Impact, 40% Puncture, and 10% Slash. *Damage has been increased to 60 from 45. *Critical Chance increased to 15% *Critical Damage increased to 2.5x *The flight speed of the Homing Beacon has been increased. *The Homing Beacon will now only stick to NPC & Characters. *Critical Chance increased by 50% on targets with Homing Beacon attached to them. *Clip size reduced to 50. *Mastery Rank increased to 9. ;Glaxion The Ice Beam weapon: the Glaxion. Probably one of the most exciting weapons to imagine in combat, yet it has received a cold reception. *Cold Damage has increased to 333 from 250. *The rate at which ammo is consumed has been decreased. *Increased the Accuracy of the Glaxion. *Reduced the range from 30 meters to 24 meters. ;Ogris The Ogris has gone through a visual Upgrade, and now it's time for a stat upgrade. To many, this was their first entry into Launcher weapons - are you willing to give it another look? *The Flight Speed of the projectile has been increased. *The Status Chance has been increased to 35%. *The charge time to fire the Ogirs has been reduced. *The direct Impact damage of the projectile has been decreased to 100. *AoE damage has increased to 600. *AoE range has increased to 6 meters. *Mastery Rank requirement has increased to 8. ;Attica The Attica was the debut entry into Automatic Primary Crossbows! We've revisited it to perhaps bring it back into the spotlight of your Arsenal. *The Weapon Recoil has been reduced. *The Fire Rate has been increased. *The Flight Speed of the bolts has increased. *The Critical Chance has increased to 25%. *The Critical Multiplier has increased to 2x. *The Ammo Capacity has increased to 20. We have nerfed 3 weapons (plus 1 variant) that we feel disrupts the co-op setting and pace of gameplay for most groups: ;Tonkor *The Tonkor's rocket jumping mechanic has long been obsolete since the introduction of bullet jumping, so the Tonkor now deals self-damage like all other launchers. *The Tonkor Grenade trajectory line now appears on holding the fire button (Default Left Mouse), and grenade fires on release. *The grenade needs to travel 6m before arming itself, it will bounce off yourself, other players and AI before then. *The Maximum lifespan of grenade has dropped from 5 to 3 seconds - grenades are quicker to explode *Grenades bounce lower and explode sooner, making them more likely to explode where they are shot. *The Critical Chance has been reduced to 25%. *The Accuracy of the Tonkor has been increased. ;Simulor: The Simulor's entry into Arsenals marked one of the more unique moments in Weapon history. It's always been a little weird - stacking orbs together leads to both passive and active death. The stacking itself causes damage and the fully stacked orb can be activated with your 'Alt Fire' button for an additional explosion. *The Status Chance has been increased to 30%. *The amount of Orbs required to make a full stack has decreased - it used to take 5, now it takes 3. *A Critical Chance of 2% has been added. *The AoE Explosion range (based on stack when expires or manual detonation) increased from 0.5-2.8 meters to 1-6 meters. *The Explosion Damage has increased from 50 per orb to 75 (225 at full stack). *On an orb stacking event (when orbs combine), damage range decreased to 1-6 from 3-8 *On an orb stacking event, damage decreased from 150-250 to 20-40 *The Simulor has had its max Ammo Capacity reduced to 60. ;Synoid Simulor: Considering the Simulor was the only Primary Cephalon weapon, it was easy to see a Synoid version entering Arsenals. Like its vanilla counterpart, it's always been a little weird - stacking orbs together leads to both passive and active death. The stacking itself causes damage and the fully stacked orb can be activated with your 'Alt Fire' button for an additional explosion. *The Status Chance increased to 35% *The amount of Orbs required to make a full stack has decreased - it used to take 5, now it takes 4. *A Critical Chance of 5% has been added. *The AoE Explosion range (based on stack when expires or manual detonation) increased from 0.5-2.8 meters to 1-8 meters. *The Explosion Damage has increased from 50 per orb to 75 (300 at full stack). *On an orb stacking event (when orbs combine), damage range decreased to 1-8 from 3-8 *On an orb stacking event, damage decreased from 150-250 to 20-50 *The Synoid Simulor has had its max Ammo Capacity reduced to 75. ;Telos Boltace: *The only melee entry on the list is the Telos Boltace. *This weapon is receiving a bit more of a mechanic change rather than a purely numerical change. *The Slide attack will create a vortex that staggers and draws enemies toward you. *The following Slide attack (after a vortex) will radial blast and ragdoll enemies away from you. *This 'back and forth' will be on a cooldown. If you have invested into a nerfed weapon, when the Update releases there will be an Inbox message generated on Login to give you a single 3 day Affinity Booster and a Forma per owned weapon to reconfigure your weapons as you see fit! Regarding any Rivens you may have or are looking to pick up for any of the listed weapons: you can expect small changes to stats. Stay tuned for more information in the Update notes! *Fixed the Tether Grenade Mod for the Penta cancelling Self Damage. ;Archwing Changes & Additions *There is now a toggle option for how you want to fly: old vs. new! This option allows players to switch between the original Archwing flight system that we introduced vs the newer one we added. You can find this in the Options menu by going to Controls > Archwing > Toggle Experimental Flight! *Removed unusable Ammo Drops from Archwing. *Improved the radius and 'suck speed' of Archwing's innate vacuum. |changes = *The Vulkar Wraith is now tradable! *Emotes no longer remain active while changing your Arsenal in the Relay. *Focus Convergence Orbs will now spawn closer to you - before they would spawn within 40 to 80 meters, now they will spawn within 30 to 60 meters. *The Judgement points required to enter the various Rathuum missions and to fight Kela de Thaym on Merrow have been reduced! The Judgement points earned remains the same. *Yam now requires 10 judgement points. *Vodyanoi now requires 15 judgement points *Merrow now requires 25 judgement points. *All of the Index mission options available on The Index node on Neptune have been removed, except for the Endurance mode. This node is optional, and is not required to complete Neptune. Since Endurance modes play out with no explicit end, we've made all Index enemies drop all Index exclusive modes so that you can remain in the same Endurance mission without missing out on drops that the enemies don't spawn. *Decreased the hit box on the Grineer Rollers to better match the visual mesh. *Reduced particles from the Telos Boltace slide attack as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/764794-balance-the-telos-boltace/?page=2#comment-8431700 *Re-arranged Stims to appear together in Dojo Research. *Added mini-map marker for Dojo Transporter. *Removed bounding boxes of Dojo and Orbiter Decorations, except around Triggerable or Interactive sections of *Decorations. This means you will have a much, much easier time placing Decorations! In a way, the sky is the limit. *Overlapping Waypoint markers are now sorted by distance from player. *Bleedout Markers now hover above the player’s head and will follow them if they crawl around. A distance label is also added to this Marker (but will disappear when they are being revived). *Improved visuals of Grineer Blunt. *Changed translations on Resource Drone extract button to be singular if only 1 Extractor is ready. *Tweaked the location of a Kuria in the Shipyards! *The objective count in Mobile Defense missions will now disappear a couple seconds after all objectives have been successfully completed. *Updated Sargas Ruk’s face with wrinkle data so that you can see his anger in all of its wrinkled glory. *Changed the console action text and its marker to hover over the console screen instead of floating above it in the first mission of Vor’s Prize. *Added extra navigation Marker in first mission of Vor’s Prize to make path clearer. *Updated the Corpus Turret animations for performance improvements. *Choosing the default Ash skin for Ash Prime now removes all Ash Prime details. *Improved cloth physics on several Sugatras (Boloket Sugatra, Scyth Sugatra, Ki'Teer Sugatra, and the Tentacyst Sugatra). *Optimized numerous Dojo decorations for improved performance. *Improved AI navigation in a number of Infested Salvage tiles. *Added PBR touches to a number of Corpus art objects. *Added PBR touches to a number of Dojo art objects. *Added PBR touches to numerous Infested Hive art objects. *Adjusted the difficulty scaling of the Spy Mission portion of Vor’s Prize Quest. *Updated a number of Warframe Skin icons to make them all more consistent. *Lowered the specular lightning on the Smeeta Kavat to address ‘plastic’ looking issues. *Improved the loading times of certain HUD elements. *Adjusted the lighting in the Perrin Sequence Lunaro map. *Improved the dual wielding functionality of Sentient enemy types. *Added additional Relay flavor NPCs. *Performed a lighting pass on the Infested Corpus tileset for improved reflection fidelity. *Disabled the mini-map during the mountain pass section of The War Within quest. *Tweaked the visuals of the trade offering icon shown above player’s heads during the trade process. *Tweaked the visual appearance of a number of Infested coral art objects. *Updated the wrinkle maps seen on the faces of Grineer Marines. *The recruiting channel can now be joined while in a PvP lobby. *Improve the spawning logic of interactive consoles in Mobile Defense matches to ensure a better spread. *Magnetize used by enemy NPC Mag’s will now have a 1 second delay before the actual ability is deployed to prevent players from instantly 1-shotting themselves when facing these enemies. *Changed flashing reticule hitmaker to be simulated locally for Clients to provide better visual damage feedback if they have a poor connection to Host. *Fixed an issue with the flashing reticule hitmaker when jumping or Bullet Jumping near enemies. *Fixed an issue with the flashing reticule hitmaker during Vauban’s Vortex, and Nezha’s Blazing Chakram and Warding Halo. *Updated NPC idle animations. *Changed the tints on the default shader for the Latron as it was all dark, and not fitting the icon! *The Corpus Ship Tileset has received an ambiance overhaul. **Note from George the Audio Director: “We wanted to give this tileset an audio refresh because most of the sounds were created over 3 years ago. In that time we have come up with tech that lets us play ambient sounds in a more realistic way and in a way that makes the levels feel more alive. In addition to the new tech, we also created a lot of new sounds that are unique to this tileset, in order to make it feels more Corpus-like.” *Puzzle push-volumes now affect Warframes with knockdown immunity (Iron Skin, Warding Halo). *Reduced the MASHED Glyph diorama lighting in the Market to improve visibility. *Made some adjustments to the Invincibility marker in the HUD so that it is more legible. *Removed Corpus Ship room that was unintentionally included in the Corpus Outpost tileset. *Improved melee weapon holster transition animation for the customizable hostler positions to fix snapping. *Made several optimizations for Relay performance. *Lowered the brightness on Excalibur's Blind cast and Drone Explosion deaths to avoid excessive bloom. *Navigation panel information (not quest related) will now be hidden when playing through Vor's Prize. *Grineer Helmets have been given the PBR treatment to better match their bodies! *Lowered the camera level when in the Archwing Arsenal to better view your Warframe. *Changed Rhino’s Roar to only buff non-Tenno allies with a weapon -- this avoids the confusion when things like the *Defense pod would suddenly start glowing strangely when near a Roar. *Updated the icons for the Chroma Drevni and Chroma Vojnik skins to include shots of the default Helmet (with the skin colours applied) to resolve confusion. *Changed the Hostage/Rescue Target's in-world marker border from white to blue to match the icon color. *Improved scaling and offset of items when viewing them in the Codex. *Changed Atlas' Rumblers HUD marker from objective to Allied NPC. *Changed Grineer Galleon tiles used during the Nav Segment phase of Vor’s Prize to show off a more visually interesting/less confusing route. *Corpus Ship and Infested Ship door caps are now off instead of red. *Tweaked Mesa’s Noble Rifle animation to remove a pop in the movement. *The Braton Prime, Braton Vandal, Aklato, Lato Prime, and Lato Vandal have all had their firing sounds remastered! *You will now continue to be in a crouched position when jumping while crouching. |fixes = *Fixed damage-over-time procs double-dipping on stealth multipliers, resulting in higher numbers than the intended 8x. *Fixed certain puzzles on Lua not functioning for Clients. *Fixed the Hyena Pack being immune to the Corrosive Projection Aura. *Fixed selecting a new Landing Craft defaulting to the Scimitar instead of the selected one. *Fixed Loki losing active Invisibility after Transferring to and from the Operator. *Fixed the Survival timer counting up instead of down. *Fixed the Kohm magazine capacity dropping from 960 to 120 when the Twin Rogga is equipped prior as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/768045-kohm-and-twin-rogga-bullet/ *Fixed being in an unarmed state when attempting to switch to a Scanner while sheathing a weapon. *Fixed the diamond offset for the Ki'Teer Sugatra. *Fixed Infested Charger animation to make it better hit its target. *Fixed Euphona Prime Alt fire not reacting to Mag's Magnetize as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/768029-euphona-prime-alt-fire-not-affected-by-magnetize/ *Fixed clients falling through elevators and having incorrect positions in the map after using Transference while riding an elevator. *Fixed Stim Gear LOC having Extinguished Key description. *Fixed Raptor Bomb timer sometimes displaying a negative value. *Fixed material type of the upper section of the Bodo Syandana. *Fixed Player Store preview in Maroo’s Bazaar only showing the first item for sale after the initial cycle, as per: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/763514-maroos-bazaar-is-practically-unusable-now/ *Fixed issue with players sometimes spawning off the edge in the Kuva Fortress. *Fixed Riven Mods not showing proper name in End of Mission screen. *Fixed Rollers being given prods from Radial Disarm. *Fixed script error in Void Projection screen when tabbing between Eras using a controller before the menu fully loaded. *Fixed a progression stopping issue in The Glast Gambit if the Inbox mission flow was interrupted. *Fixed issues with various turrets / environmental weapons not having proper 'invulnerability' bars when applicable. *Fixed issues with Kubrow / Kavats having incorrect icons in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed an issue with latency and Saryn's Spores making the Spores look much larger than intended. *Fixed an issue with potential soft locks of the Abilities Screen in the Arsenal. *Fixed an issue with certain AI (Kuva Clouds, Ospreys) taking poorly planned paths to their intended destinations. *Fixed performance issues related to stacking Status Effects. *Fixed Ayatan Stars appearing in the wrong section while Trading. *Fixed Kuva Siphon not starting if the host has not completed The War Within *Fixed an issue with unowned colours being equipable. *Fixed an issue with Clan Emblems being a bit too transparent and bright. There should now be a better balance between darker/brighter clan emblems. *Fixed an issue with Trading where Button spamming would cause Clients to lose functionality. *Fixed a case where going to view a Quest from the Solar Map would result in the Quest's title overlapping the Quest description *Fixed Drekkar Scorpions having more armor than intended. Their armor has been reduced and is now on par with other Scorpion variants. *Fixed a script error in The Jordas Verdict that was causing no enemies to spawn. *Fixed an issue in Jordas Verdict Stage 3 where players would be unable to revive after being purged. *Fixed the Dera Vandal not alerting enemies when listed as an alarming weapon in the Arsenal. *Fixed players in squad seeing Clients falling below and bobbing up and down on ziplines. *Fixed an issue with Clients continuing to see the revive progress diamond after they’ve revived a downed player. *Fixed Extraction marker appearing in Extermination missions when not all enemies have been killed. *Fixed Market diorama for holster positions not previewing melee weapons holstered on your Warframe. *Fixed a color emissive issue with the second stage of The Law of Retribution that left pressure pads looking as if someone was still standing on them. *Fixed misaligned door icons in Vor’s Prize. *Fixed Clients having no recoil on their secondary weapon after they transferred to their Operator and used Madurai’s Phoenix Gaze. *Fixed Transference causing players to fall through elevators while riding up to Grineer Shipyard Defense missions. *Fixed the asymmetry of the Naberus Shoulder Armor on Loki’s Knave Deluxe skin. *Fixed tints of Orokin staircase pillars to blend better with the stairs. *Fixed the Tactical Reload and Eject Magazine mods not automatically reloading on a holstered weapon after Clients use Transference from Operator to Warframe. *Fixed Warframes becoming invisible after Transference. *Fixed a majority of the areas in the Corpus Outpost tileset that had over-the-top bloom. Adjusted positioning for several Sugatras attachments on the Boltace to prevent them from clipping and jittering around. *Fixed the Transmute and Reroll buttons slowly fading behind the foreground of the Mod Screen if a Riven Mod was rapidly selected/unselected. *Fixed an issue with Laser Barriers disabling even when alerted by Security Cameras. *Fixed Winds of Purity having double the lifesteal gain instead of the intended 20%. *Fixed performance issues when Players land on top of an NPC. *Fixed an issue in Relays where player names disappear when you move too close to them. *Fixed a host migration related crash. *Fixed a crash that could occur when a Client joins a match and then subsequently times out. *Fixed an issue with Ember’s default energy color being displayed incorrectly. *Fixed an issue with the Elder Queen’s braids not appearing correctly during The War Within Quest. *Fixed an issue with the Spectre versions of Mesa and Chroma seen in their respective Quests not properly holstering their weapons. *Fixed an outdated model of the Ignis being visible in the Clan Training Diorama. *Fixed a couple of instances of loot crates being placed inside geometry on certain Grineer Sealabs tiles. *Fixed a missing force field near a tutorial hint seen in the Spy Mission portion of the Vor’s Prize Quest. *Fixed an issue with only Archwing stats being shown on the EoM screen after completing Sealab missions. *Fixed an instance of z-fighting seen on Derelict tiles. *Fixed an issue with Rivens not being linkable in chat after being revealed. *Fixed an erroneous error being displayed when attempting to reroll a Riven. *Fixed an issue with Prime Sigil borders not appearing correctly in certain instances. *Fixed an issue with Inaros’ Scarab Swarm not properly persisting over host migrations. *Fixed minor clipping issues seen with tarp art objects on Shipyards tiles. *Fixed an issue with Sentients not properly have their dismembered limbs replicated to Clients after a host migration. *Fixed an instance of z-fighting visible on grates vents in the Grineer Asteroid tiles. *Fixed an issue with Operators being visible in place of Warframes during the mission Extraction cinematic. *Fixed being able to get stuck under the Landing Craft ramp when testing Transference for the first time during the War Within Quest. *Fixed an issue with player names appearing as hex codes if their name started with ‘0x’ *Fixed an animation pop that could be seen during the extension/retraction of Sentinel weapons. *Fixed minor clipping on the weapon model seen when reloading the Kohm. *Fixed Vay Hek’s eye’s having the wrong materials applied to them and corrected the visuals on his teeth. *Fixed an issue with the background of undiscovered Codex entries not appearing correctly. *Fixed the Melee Combos menu from not opening correctly while the Solar Map is also open. *Fixed a number missing Codex entries. *Fixed an issue with Operators being temporarily invulnerable on Clients after initiating Transference. *Fixed an issue with the Thorac Syandana not aligning properly when viewed in the Arsenal. *Fixed an issue with the Pakal Leg Armor appearing uneven when equipped on Valkyr Prime. *Fixed an issue with enemy Magnetize not functioning against Clients. *Fixed an issue with Vor being killable during the Tutorial mission. *Fixed an issue with Telos Boltace appearing incorrectly when equipped on Mesa. *Fixed an issue with Feral Kubrows not always engaging in combat behaviors. *Fixed an issue with Feral Kubrows not properly animating during their disengage behavior. *Fixed an issue with Feral Kubrows being immediately hostile after previously have killed one. *Fixed Clan Dojo UI showing “Conclave” instead of “Earth” if a clanmate was in Maroo’s Bazaar. *Fixed Quaro Chestpiece closing when equipped and remaining closed. It will now remain open and will close when running or bullet-jumping. *Fixed a visual bug for Clients where the charged shots of the Opticor, Angstrum, Javlok, or Ferrox would appear to fire twice. *Fixed local reflections on grate material. *Fixed a rare script error with the Nukor. *Fixed multiple issues with Sugatras and Syandanas when scaled. *Fixed Assassination Invasion mission variants counting towards Assassination Junction tasks. *Fixed a Storage Container being indestructible due to wonky collision. *Took steps to improving performance in the Helminth Infirmary room of the Landing Craft. *Fixed lightning VFX/SFX playing while inside the Grineer Sealab tileset. *Fixed a script error in the Simulacrum Arsenal when using a Warframe with a custom HUD (ie. Ivara). *Fixed various translation issues. *Fixed a number of crashes. *Fixed some POI behavior issues. *Fixed an issue where players cannot remove Decorations in Decorator Mode when R1 is assigned to Sprint on a controller. *Fixed Trinity Prime Lobster Tail Syandana Clipping in extreme cases. *Fixed Infested areas not lowering armor for Clients in Infested Salvage *Fix for rare script error that occurred when returning from a mission. *Fixed a Riven unveiling progress stopper. Riven unveil screen now waits until the Inbox is closed before appearing. *Fixed enemies not hitting the cryopod on certain Defense missions. *Fixed future (unreleased) Prime Access store items potentially showing up in someone's wishlist. *Fixed some level pieces poking into others in the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed an issue with hover/unhover of Resource Drone element in star chart not properly collapsing. *Fixed surfaces and material assignments on Specters. *Fixed Infested textures being incorrect on large Infested objects. *Fixed improper assets in skybox of JV. *Fixed Covert Lethality being able to slay immortal enemies (i.e., John Prodman). *Fixed bug at EoM that would make Mods not react to the expand on hover action. *Fixed the Infested Ancient's healing Aura being the wrong color. *Fixed Orbs not being destroyed with spores in JV Golem fight. *Fixed icy effect not applying properly to Warframes/Operators on the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed the Helminth Cyst not showing on Frost Harka skin. *Fixed Burst Firing weapons being allowed to fire while sprinting or dodge rolling. *Fixed reverb volumes not being applied in some cases. *Fixed Atterax staying awkwardly unraveled several seconds after quick melee attacks. *Fixed a bug that would cause the UI to break after a host migration. *Fixed Foundry particle effects. *Fixed Syandana collision on Orphid Skin. *Fixed a long standing issue we've had with effects in the game rendering over effects they shouldn't be, which creates a very blocky looking effect *Fixed crash that could be caused by waypoints. *Fixed the Glaive not unfolding when in 'sword alone' mode. *Fixed untradable Blueprint resources appearing in the Trade window (Kuva, Orokin Cells, etc). *Fixed aggressive flickering lighting when loading into Warframe with Banshee Prime on the diorama. *Fixed some in-world marker colour inconsistencies for red 'attack' marker types and some white objective markers which weren't tinted yellow. *Fixed Defense objective markers and last enemy remaining marker not appearing in-world. *Fixed marker scaling and pathing issues in Vor's Prize. *Fixed Clan Key Blueprints remaining in the Foundry after leaving a Clan. *Fixed falling through the elevator after using a Focus ability while the elevator is moving. *Fixed some consistency issues and offset markers in the Landing Craft phases of Vor’s Prize. *Fixed Security Cameras in the Codex having numerous lasers. *Fixed weapon Holsters appearing off screen in their Market dioramas. *Fixed the Orokin System object clipping through the ground in the Codex. *Fixed Titania’s wing clipping through Archwings when viewing anything Archwing-related Codex entries. *Fixed Bow and quivers being completely invisible when switching weapons while under effect of an invisibility power. *Fixed animations sometimes moving you downwards when attempting to exit the water in Archwing Submersible. *Fixed Health showing instead of Energy in the Large Team Energy Restore description. *Fixed missing HUD elements for Clients when dueling in the Dojo. *Fixed seeing players who have not moved as ghostly-blue Excaliburs when loading into Relays or the Dojo. *Fixed the Citadella Syandana VFX lingering on other players when talking to Maroo in Maroo’s Bazaar. *Fixed the Syndicate Weapon Augment FX lingering when switching your weapon right when the power releases. *Fixed ‘Trades Remaining’ not updating in the Dojo after a trade was completed. *Fixed the Quaro Shoulder Armor sitting incorrectly on Nidus. *Fixed the Scanner reticule persisting when holstering after throwing the Ferrox. *Fixed being unable to ‘Wait For Players’ after a Client attempted to join and then left during the timer. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control not properly affecting Shield Drones, and resulted in the Drones wandering off on their own. *Fixed a locked door on Lua turning red when locked again after being unlocked once. *Potential fix for Elytron’s Warhead ability having an enormous cooldown time. *Fixed failing a Mastery Test in Simaris’ Sanctuary placing you in front of your current rank up test, rather than the one you just attempted. *Fixed hackable MOA cabinets not appearing as interactive for Clients. *Fixed performance issues related to the Atomos. *Fixed Archwing Extraction marker appearing to have a yellow trim instead of all green. *Fixed escaping out of the Clan Statistics screen too early causing a functionality loss. *Fixed HUD elements popping up during certain The War Within cinematics. *Fixed a script error when viewing the Kavat diorama in the Codex *Fixed the Relic Selection screen repeating If you have an AFK player in your squad and you click the "Start Timer" button in a Fissure mission. *Fixed the Helicor missing its FX when viewing it in the Relay Arsenal. *Fixed the Ferrox not being affected by Heavy Caliber. *Fixed Banshee being able to cast a perpetual Soundquake by initiating a handshake then pausing. *Fixed enemies becoming un-tethered with Titania’s Lantern ability and the Ferrox with Tether Grenades equipped. *Fixed enemies not always running away after morale is broken in Exterminate missions. *Fixed a case where switching from a Warframe loadout with custom colors on to a loadout with default Warframe colors would carry over the old Warframe colors to the new loadout. *Fixed Clients able to duplicate items in Key missions by disconnecting and rejoining, repeating as desired and then completing the mission. *Fixed a color discrepancy with the Volt Graxx skin biceps. *Fixed the Harkonar Wraith Chest and Syandana being affected by energy color. *Fixed missing collision in the Orokin Derelict that allowed players to exit the level. *Fixed the Ignis firing FX sometime not showing up if you tap the fire button. *Fixed a persisting lensflare after picking up the Ferrox. *Fixed Operator Transference at Extraction causing the Extraction timer to start too early. *Fixed the Maharliqa and Deru Syandana not attaching to the back of Valkyr Prime with the Gersemi skin equipped. *Fixed the Misa Prime and Deru Syandana not attaching properly to Valkyr Prime with the Graxx skin equipped. *Fixed the Teplo Syandana sitting too high on Banshee Prime and Banshee Prime with the default Banshee skin. *Fixed the UI for the Sabotage core not turning red (just minimap) after tripping on a laser. *Fixed missing objective HUD marker for the Defense Portion of the Archwing Pursuit Mission. *Fixed a crash upon canceling a non-looping Emote. *Fixed a script error when casting Ember’s Fireball at a Sentient. *Fixed dying three times preventing mission completion when the Hijack objective reaches Extraction. *Fixed the rotation and positioning of the Deru and Sciathin TennoGen Syndanas on Nova Prime to help reduce clipping. *Fixed headshot sounds not playing properly during enemy death animations. *Fixed issue where players could get hit and take fire Proc damage when outside FX range of Scorch's Ignis. *Fixed the Ferrox primary fire death dissolve VFX not playing for Clients. *Fixed uncommon crates and resource containers not using the correct drop tables in Vor’s Prize. *Fixed a script error that could occur if you selected a Relic before the Relic list finished loading during a endless Fissure mission. *Fixed "Show Player List" default key binding not working while sprinting. *Fixed a memory leak with Volt’s Passive while idle in your Landing Craft that caused a crash. *Fixed a sound-effect leak when casting and interrupting Frost’s Ice Wave ability. *Fixed an extra word appearing for the description of the Cernos Rakta when viewing in French. *Fixed the Deru Syandana icon to better match the default colors. *Fixed the Disconnect Syandana having the wrong default colors. *Fixed the Sciathin Syandana icon having the wrong default colors. *Fixed the Officium Syandana having the wrong energy color. *Fixed clipping issues with numerous TennoGen Syandanas. *Fixed electric sounds not turning off when electrified water is disabled in Vor's Prize. *Fixed Hyekka Master and Scorch’s firing their Ignis’ too high. *Fixed harsh snapping animation when switching between units (such a Eximus units) in Codex diorama. *Fixed markers losing their navigation tracking in certain vent tunnels in the Grineer Asteroid tileset. *Fixed incorrect UI text marker icon during reactor objective\stop fire spreading phase in Vor’s Prize. *Fixed an exploit in the Mastery Rank 4 test. *Fixed Infested objects appearing in the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed the Ferrox not returning (after timing out) to you in a shrunken state. *Fixed the Helminth Infirmary door not closing after exiting the room as Nidus and then switching Warframes. ;Conclave Additions: *Players on 3, 6, 9 and 12 Kill Streaks are now marked with Tenno Script chevrons. They will show up on the minimap and are worth more Affinity when killed in Conclave. *Recover, Vanquished Prey, Calculated Victory, Recuperate, Momentary Pause and Prize Kill Mods are now available to be purchased from Teshin again! ;Lunaro Changes: We have made some changes that largely affect the duration of Lunaro matches. These are very fast paced games - and the new win scenarios speak to that! *Lunaro match time has been reduced to 6 minutes from 10 minutes. These means there will be two 3 minute halves. *The Maximum score has been reduced to 20: first team to 20 points wins! ;Conclave Changes: *Conclave Mods Final Act and Tactical Retreat now have a full screen effect when activated. *Conclave Mod Final Act changed to: +30% Ability Strength and +30% Casting Speed for 4 seconds when health drops below 50. *Effects indicating that a player is immune to Knockdown and Impair have been made more clear in Conclave. *Oro is now automatically received from melee kills in Conclave. *Reduced the brightness of surface lighting in the Canyon Settlement map, added in new lighting system, and other lighting fixes. *Adjusted lighting intensity to make team FX indicators more readable. *Adjusted Oberon’s Hallowed Ground to have a more visually obvious edge that can be seen in bright environments. *Hydroid's passive now has 100% chance in Conclave, with its duration reduced to 6 seconds. *Ash’s passive in Conclave changed to Bleed debuff from hits with weapons from the Nikana family. *Trinity’s passive in Conclave changed to increase Shield Recharge Rate for her and her teammates within 25m. *Energy regen rate of Ember’s Passive reduced in Conclave. *Removed damage bonus from Mesa's Shooting Gallery in Conclave. *Nyx's Psychic Daggers now only seek target under reticule. If no target is found, they will fire off in a random direction in Conclave. *Mesa’s Peacemaker can no longer be activated while airborne. This ability no longer requires a target to fire, and costs 5 Energy per missed shot. Reduced channeling cost when ability is active. *Increased the flight speed of Excalibur's Exalted Blade projectiles in Conclave. *Oberon's passive has been updated to give him immunity to Impair in Conclave. *Frost's Avalanche damage increased in Conclave. *Atlas' Rumbler's damage increased in Conclave. *Mag's Crush range increased in Conclave. *Chroma's Effigy damage increased for all elemental types in Conclave. *Chroma's Vex Armor duration increased in Conclave. *Saryn's Miasma damage increased in Conclave. *Victims of Titania's Lamplight recover slower in Conclave. *Ember's Fireblast damage increased and duration decreased in Conclave. *Hydroid's Tentacle Swarm damage increased in Conclave. *Trinity's Link range increased in Conclave. *Nezha's Divine Spears damage increased in Conclave. *Rhino's Roar duration increased in Conclave. *Rhino's Stomp damage increased and speed debuff reduced in Conclave. *Inaros' Sandstorm damage, speed and range increased in Conclave. *Banshee's Silence range and duration increased in Conclave. *Banshee's Sonic Quake damage increased and range decreased in Conclave. *Nekros' Terrify range and duration increased in Conclave. *Nekros’ passive is now 6 seconds of +5 Heal On Kill in Conclave (disabled on Health damage). *Increased the flight speed of Excalibur's Exalted Blade projectiles in Conclave. *Loki's Radial Disarm damage increased and split 60% Impact and 40% Energy Drain in Conclave. *Limbo's Cataclysm damage increased in Conclave. *Excalibur's Radial Javelin damage increased in Conclave. *Ivara's Artemis Bow energy per shot cost decreased in Conclave. *Oberon's Reckoning damage increased in Conclave. ;Conclave Fixes: *Fixed mobility, sprint speed, and power stats not appearing for Warframes in the Conclave Arsenal. *Fixed an issue in Capture the Cephalon playlist where the first map would always be Infested Frigate. *Fixed an issue in Lunaro playlist where the first arena would always be Perrin Sequence. *Fixed map hole in Shipyards. *Fixed Conclave mode in the Arsenal showing incorrect stats when equipping a weapon. }} __NOEDITSECTION__